


Unexpected

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, weiss is trying ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "Have you thought about asking anyone to the dance?"Ruby makes a sour face. "Am I required to?"
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 39





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Once again featuring aroace Ruby, because I just think she's neat. Tiny hint of Bumbleby if you squint, minor Weiss/Neptune.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you going with anyone to the dance?"

"Me?" Ruby looks nonplussed.

Weiss sighs. "Yes, you. Who else would I be talking to?" It's just the two of them in the room, after all. When Ruby just shrugs, she rolls her eyes, and sighs again for good measure. "Let me ask another way, then. Have you thought about asking anyone to the dance?"

Ruby makes a sour face. "Am I required to?" A tiny knot of worry grows in her stomach, as Ruby wonders if having a date for the dance is another thing that she was supposed to have done already, such as picking out a dress, trying on shoes, thinking about makeup and hairstyles, and practicing her dance moves. She's exhausted just thinking about it. Weiss already dragged her out for shopping today, and her feet hurt from walking in her new shoes. And her ears hurt from Weiss yelling at her for stepping on her feet when she was trying to teach her how to dance.

"Well, no, you're not required to," Weiss reassures her. "I just thought that it might be a fun opportunity for you. We don't get a night like this very often, you know."

"Eh, I'll pass," Ruby scoffs, wrinkling her nose. "Besides, Yang isn't going with anyone, so I don't see why I have to."

"Yang doesn't have a date because she agreed to be the hostess for the evening," Weiss points out. Plus, the person Yang would have asked out is already going with someone else, though she doesn't say that part out loud. "And you don't have to make it sound like some sort of dreadful obligation. It's just a chance to spend an evening having a good time with someone you like! You're sure that there isn't anyone that you'd be interested in going with?"

"Nope!" Ruby replies, popping the 'P.' She doesn't even take a second to think about it.

"You could at least pretend to give it some thought."

"Weiss, I've never been interested in anyone that way," Ruby, says, shrugging. "I just want to spend an evening hanging out with my friends."

Weiss blinks in surprise. "Are you seriously saying that you've never had a crush on anyone?" she asks incredulously.

Ruby stares back at her evenly, her face unusually serious. "Not that I can think of, no. Honestly, I've never really been interested in dating, or kissing anyone, all that kind of stuff."

Weiss doesn't say anything in response, and Ruby panics. "Do you think that's a bad thing? I'm sorry, let's just forget I said anything—"

"No, no, it's fine," Weiss cuts off Ruby's rambling before the younger girl can get herself all worked up. "It's not a bad thing, you just surprised me, that's all." Ruby's shoulders slump in relief, and she lets out a little sigh. Weiss is relieved as well; she's reasonably sure that Yang has some sort of big sister sense for when Ruby is upset.

The Weiss from before Beacon (or really, even the Weiss from her first few weeks attending school here, if she's being honest) definitely would have seen it at a bad thing, and would have let Ruby know it as well. But if there's one thing that Weiss has learned since coming to Beacon, it's that being different isn't always bad.

Really, by now she should be expecting the unexpected.

And really, who cares if Ruby has never had a crush on anyone? She's still the best leader Weiss could ask for. And Weiss, in turn, had promised to be the best teammate possible.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Ruby. Maybe you're a little different from most people, but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Thank you, Weiss," Ruby says softly.

Checking her scroll, Weiss frowns when she realizes the time. She'd better leave now if she wants to catch Neptune before he heads back to his dorm. "Well, I just realized that I left something in the library, and I'd better go and grab it before it's closed."

"See you later then!" Ruby replies cheerfully, tongue poking out as she taps away on her scroll.

"And Ruby?" Weiss calls over her shoulder as she walks out the door. "You are not wearing your cloak to the dance tomorrow." She closes the door to the younger girl's groan of protest.

Ruby has given her a lot to think about, but now is not the time.

She's got a dance partner to ask out, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
